


Boba as topping

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 三个情色短篇1. 盾医2. 锤mute3. 性转Bandit





	1. Caramel milk tea

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again


	2. Melting cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. 锤mute

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again


	3. Apple pie (with cinnamon, of course)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. 性转Bandit

We're sorry  
The number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number or try your call again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * bubble butt  
> ** Dominga源自西班牙语


End file.
